Un instant d'éternité
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Missing scène de l'épisode Diviser pour conquérir


Fic 38

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas de sous.

**Genre** : Romance

**Résumé** : un moment de la vie de Jack et Sam.

**Rating** : pour tous

**Dédicace**. Cette fic a été écrite à la demande de Hito, qui voulait lire une version écrite par un auteur de fic, de la scène célèbre du test Zatarc. Voilà comment est née l'idée de cette histoire.

Son écriture a été faite d'un seul jet, en une heure trente environ. (Sans compter les relectures et les corrections).

**Episode** : Diviser pour conquérir qu'il faut absolument avoir vu. Bonne lecture, les commentaires ou les mails sont les bienvenus.



Sam reposa son stylo avec un soupir et laissa le cahier ouvert sur la table. Plus jamais elle n'écrirait dedans. L'histoire était maintenant terminée. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

C'était un simple cahier d'écolier, à gros carreaux, rempli de sa petite écriture serrée. Elle qui avait travaillé si longtemps sur les ordinateurs avait toujours aimé le contact du papier et le crissement de la plume. Elle avait tout noté au cours des années, sa vie privée, son travail à la base de Cheyenne.

Si quelqu'un avait pu lire penché sur son épaule, il y aurait trouvé le récit d'évènements inimaginables : des voyages intersidéraux de planètes en planètes, des rencontres fabuleuses avec des populations étranges, hostiles, ou amicales, des combats avec une race de serpents, des visites de villes et de mondes à la limite de l'imaginaire.

Ce journal aurait pu faire le bonheur d'un écrivain de science fiction tellement il était plein de récits étranges et fabuleux.

Mais ce lecteur curieux aurait aussi trouvé le récit d'une fantastique amitié qui l'avait unie à Teal'c le jaffa, l'ancien prima d'Apophis, à Daniel Jackson, le très érudit docteur en archéologie, et à Jack O'Neill le militaire aussi généreux que courageux.

Leurs péripéties sur les mondes lointains, la rencontre de dangers innombrables, et le fait d'avoir frôlé cent fois la mort les avaient unis par un lien indéfectible. Ils étaient unis bien au-delà de la mort et le resteraient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, dans ce monde et dans l'autre.

Samantha se leva et ouvrit l'armoire de la chambre. Sur une étagère s'alignaient de nombreux cahiers d'écolier identiques à celui qu'elle venait de refermer.

Elle passa un doigt léger sur les reliures, des dates étaient inscrites, années de lumière et d'ombre. 1997, là où tout avait commencé pour elle quand elle avait rejoint ce fabuleux programme porte des Etoiles. 98, 99, 2000…

Elle ouvrit celui noté 15 juillet 2000. Elle se replongea dans cette époque fabuleuse, où tout était encore neuf, et possible. Où les sentiments naissants qu'elle avait pour le colonel Jack O'Neill ne s'étaient pas encore exprimés, ni n'avaient pris l'ampleur dévorante qu'ils avaient connu par la suite.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, jeta un regard vers le lit. Mon amour !

Elle écrasa une larme et replongea dans son passé, leur passé. Elle choisit de revivre le moment où il lui avait fait la plus belle déclaration d'amour qui soit.

Elle ouvrit le cahier mais ne le lit pas, elle n'en avait nullement besoin, sa mémoire était intacte, elle laissa sa pensée dériver…



Tout avait si mal commencé. La réunion sur Vorach s'était terminée dans un bain de sang, le conseiller Persus blessé, des soldats et des Tok'ras morts par la folie d'une seul, le lieutenant Graham.

Anise, jamais à court d'idée avait parlé pour la première fois de zatarc.

Bien sûr Jack avait été réticent, un zatarc, c'est quoi ? Avait-il dit.

Alors elle avait exposé sa théorie, car ce n'était qu'une théorie. Une programmation avait été déposée dans le subconscient du lieutenant, cachée par une fausse mémoire. Cette programmation était déclenchée par un signal auditif ou visuel. Bien sûr tout cela n'était que supposition, mais Anise avait même une parade ! Oh ce n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent mais on l'utiliserait quand même ! Une sorte de super machine, un monstrueux détecteur de mensonges, en mieux, en plus fort, et encore plus dangereux.

Quand l'équipe était rentrée, Anise avait voulu interroger le lieutenant Astor seule survivante de la mission où toute son équipe avait trouvé la mort.

Dans la petite salle on lui avait mis un bandeau sur la tête, lié les poignets et mis un processeur mémoriel sur le front. Puis elle avait du raconter la mission. Mais ses réponses étaient soient floues, soient manquaient de sincérité.

Au bout de quelques minutes il fut évident qu'elle mentait. On en conclut qu'elle était un zatarc. Anise essaya un traitement, un puissant rayon frappa ses yeux, et son front causant une douleur atroce, elle cria, se libéra, attaqua les soldats de garde, et prenant l'arme de l'un d'eux, elle tira plusieurs fois, blessant des personnes autour d'elle, et finalement elle retourna l'arme contre elle et tira. O'Neill, les soldats, étaient pétrifiés ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Puis ce fut le tour de SG1.

Anise voulut revenir sur cet épisode des bracelets. Ceux-là même qui leur avaient donné une force fabuleuse et leur avaient permis d'éliminer le futur vaisseau d'Apophis.

Tous les quatre, ils avaient passé le test.

La conclusion avait été terrible, O'Neill et elle étaient des zatarcs.

Dans la cellule il était venu la voir.

Ils avaient parlé quelques minutes, puis il lui avait dit que lui aussi il était un zatarc.

-Nous avons été inconscient au même moment, monsieur lui avait-elle dit.

Elle se souvenait lui avoir demandé s'il avait peur ; il avait dit que oui, un peu. Quelle question stupide ! Bien sûr qu'il avait peur ! Elle aussi était terrorisée. Ils avaient en fait dit peu de choses, leurs regards étaient éloquents, et chacun ne voulait pas accabler l'autre par sa propre angoisse. Il était reparti, en cellule lui aussi.

La situation était terrible, elle l'avait évoquée avec Martouf. Ce que personne ne savait c'est quelle était leur programmation.

La signature du traité de Persus avec le président était peut être le but de leur programmation, tuer le président ou tuer Persus ou les deux.

Impossible de le savoir. Le traitement qui avait été la cause de la folie d'Astor, était trop dangereux, mais il faudrait peut être l'appliquer quand même. Anise devant la douleur du lieutenant n'avait pas été au bout du processus, c'est peut être ça qui avait causé la perte d'Astor. Personne ne le saurait jamais, le cerveau de la jeune femme était trop endommagé pour faire une autopsie.

Il restait la solution de me mener à bien ce traitement de déprogrammation, avec le risque de folie et de mort, ou bien d'aller au bout de la programmation avec aussi le risque de mort.

-Vous parlez d'un choix avait-elle dit à Martouf.

Pendant ce temps Daniel rendait visite à O'Neill. Ce qui s'était dit dans cette cellule Sam ne l'avait jamais su, sans doute avaient–ils eu la même conversation qu'elle avec Martouf.

Le général Hammond avait décidé avec Janet que le mieux était de les endormir durant tout le temps de la visite du président. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'ils acceptèrent.

Finalement Jack avait refusé, il avait préféré la solution dramatiquement dangereuse d'Anise

-Vous avez dit que si vous aviez pu, vous auriez fait l'autopsie du cerveau d'Astor avait –il dit à la jeune Tok'ra.

Celle-ci avait répondu que oui.

Alors il avait eu ces paroles sublimes que l'on avait rapportées ensuite à Sam

-Faites-le, cela pourra servir à Carter, son cerveau est plus précieux que le mien. Un léger sourire avait alors détendu ses traits.

Il avait accepté de mourir pour la sauver…

Sam avait voulu l'en empêcher mais c'était trop tard, il s'était retourné dans le couloir pour la regarder une dernière fois. Un long regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait voulu s'élancer vers lui, mais on l'avait retenue.

-C'est sa décision avait dit Daniel, il est en route pour le laboratoire.

Puis elle s'était couchée et Janet avait commencé l'injection.

Toute de suite les images étaient venues. Ce couloir immense, le bouclier qu'elle n'arrivait pas à passer, il était revenu sur ses pas, il avait voulu se porter à son secours, et il était retombé en arrière avec un cri sourd quand il s'était jeté de toutes ses forces sur le bouclier devenu infranchissable.

Le mur était entre eux maintenant, un mur transparent, bleuté, ils pouvaient se voir, mais pas se toucher. Tout allait sauter dans quelques minutes ;

-Mon colonel allez-vous en, avait-elle crié d'une voix suppliante.

-Non ! Il avait hurlé en tapant de toutes ses forces dans la trappe d'accès près de lui.

-Mon colonel !

-Non !

Ils s'étaient regardés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Un regard d'amour intense, la découverte d'un tendre sentiment, la toute première fois où quelque chose de magique se passait entre eux, un regard brûlant, violent, envahissant, perturbant. Toute sa vie elle reverrait sa grande silhouette vêtue de noir, ses cheveux recouverts de ce bonnet de laine jusqu'aux sourcils et surtout ce regard dévorant plein de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit.

Puis le bouclier était tombé, ils étaient rentrés à la base avec l'aide de Teal'c venu les chercher.

-On a menti avait-elle dit alors, on ne savait même pas qu'on mentait.

Janet s'était figée, la seringue à la main puis elle avait couru jusqu'au laboratoire où O'Neill devait subir le traitement.

Sam encore titubante et sans force, l'avait rejoint. Ils s'étaient parlés, il avait fait celui qui ne comprenait pas, mais elle avait insisté :

-Ce que nos grades respectifs ne nous permettent pas…Il avait compris bien sûr, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Refaites-lui le test avait-elle dit à Anise.

-Qu'avez vous éprouvé colonel ?

-Comme si quelqu'un allait mourir, je suis resté car je préférais mourir… plutôt… que de perdre… Carter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je tiens à elle… beaucoup plus… que je ne suis censé le faire.

-Vous n'êtes pas un zatarc.

Son cœur à elle battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Il les avait dit les mots, pourtant elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin, que c'était impossible, qu'ils étaient investis d'une mission qui les dépassait, détruire les Goa'ulds, qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour mener une vie personnelle bien remplie, qu'ils se devaient à leur travail, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit, que c'était interdit par le règlement. Tout un tas de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons pour ne pas s'engager.

Sur le moment elle ne lui dit rien de ce qu'elle ressentait, de ce qu'elle pensait.

-Refaites moi le test avait-elle dit à Anise.

-Qu'avez-vous éprouvé major Carter quand vous avez dit au colonel O'Neill de partir.

-Je voulais qu'il se sauve, je voulais qu'il vive, par ce que je savais que moi, j'allais y rester, et cela m'était insupportable.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'il vive ?

Les Lèvres de Sam murmuraient les mots qu'elle avait prononcés et écrits il y avait bien longtemps.

-Parce que ce que sa vie a tellement plus d'importance que la mienne, elle est trop précieuse à mes yeux. Le sachant vivant j'aurais pu mourir en paix.

Phrase au passé au présent au futur, un tel amour n'a plus de temps, que le temps de l'éternité.

-Vous n'êtes pas non plus une zatarc.

C'est alors que l'irréparable avait eu lieu.

Il s'était approché d'elle :

-On est bien d'accord Carter ?

-Absolument.

Tout avait été dit, elle avait même ajouté,

- Rien ne doit sortir de cette pièce.

Tout était fini avant même d'avoir commencé.



Sam ferma les yeux un instant, le cahier sur ses genoux. Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs.

Jack, mon Jack…

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Après elle n'avait cessé de regretter cette situation. Ils s'étaient chacun retiré à l'intérieur d'eux mêmes. Plus rien ne transparaissait de cet amour qu'elle savait réciproque. Ils vivaient, remplissaient leurs missions, travaillaient à la base, luttaient contre les goa'ulds, étaient parfois blessés, en danger de mort.

Les années passant elle avait fini par se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé cette déclaration qu'il avait faite en public, contraint et forcé. Car plus jamais il n'en avait été question.

O'Neill trois ans plus tard était devenu général. Puis elle avait rencontré Pete et avait bien failli se marier. Il était resté trois ans général à la tête du SGC, puis un jour il avait donné sa démission, mais était resté à diriger la base en tant que civil.

Tout était alors possible entre eux, et tout alla très vite, à partir de cet instant. Elle n'avait pas su quel avait été le facteur déclenchant chez lui, peu importait après tout, mais de son côté elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré ;

-Elle débarque du Pentagone !

Tout au long de leur vie, ils évoquaient souvent ce moment, dire qu'elle l'avait provoqué au bras de fer ! Ils en riaient encore.

Leur vie fut bien remplie, ils eurent des enfants, et même des petits enfants.

Ils connurent la souffrance, la douleur, la joie mais aussi un immense amour. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait regretté d'être devenue, un matin de mai 2007, Samantha O'Neill.

La chambre était maintenant plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par la lueur tremblotante des bougies qu'elle avait allumées et disposées autour du lit. Une réminiscence de la salle aux lumières qu'affectionnait Teal'c, il y a bien longtemps.

Elle le veillait depuis le matin. Il s'était endormi à l'âge de quatre vingt quatorze ans.

Sam n'avait prévenu personne, et elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Ses enfants étaient loin, elle ne les avait pas vus depuis longtemps. Ses amis d'autrefois Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel et même Jonas étaient partis.

Jack, son Jack les avait rejoint, maintenant il était près de son fils, attendant qu'elle vienne le retrouver.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il reposait son visage détendu et rajeuni, elle posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres, en un tendre baiser d'adieu.

Alors elle s'allongea près de lui, posa sa main sur la sienne et s'enfonça doucement dans le sommeil éternel un sourire aux lèvres. Heureuse, elle partait le rejoindre.

Sur la table un cahier d'écolier était encore ouvert à la dernière page, on pouvait y lire ces mots qu'elle venait de tracer d'une main tremblante :

« Jack, mon amour de toute ma vie, attends moi, je viens. »

7


End file.
